


Black & Red

by Flosscandy



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, My friend and I were just texting ideas and told me to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandy/pseuds/Flosscandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severa leave's to Nohr, leaving behind a heartbroken Noire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black & Red

When Severa leaves for the world of Fates, she doesn't get to say goodbye. Noire, not knowing where she is, believes her dead, and is crushed. She can barely function with the thought of Severa's death hanging over her. She believes that if she had been stronger, Severa wouldn't have worried about bringing her with her and Noire could have saved her love. She continues on in her life with no purpose, being close to an empty shell who even Inigo can't cheer up. She had thought that they had saved the world, that she would never have to suffer grief like this again- but she was wrong. A few weeks later, she could not be found anywhere in Ylisstol, and there was no news of her since.

 Due to Noire's silence everyone had assumed her dead, believing the 'death' of her friend had driven her to the brink.  But Noire wasn't dead, no she knew better then to take her own life.  She had life without so much as a goodbye to everyone that she had pushed away in the former weeks.  Where she was heading, she didn't know...  But maybe in a different time line out there, Severa, the one who she held dear the most, would still be alive.   

 When Noire had arrived in a different place, and different time, she was bombarded by amazing sights and smells.  It was almost enough to pull her out of her downward spiral.  Almost.  She trudged around the relm of this new area, some odd place called Nohr, her head down and her bow clenched between weakening hands.  She hadn't realized she hadn't eaten for days until she collapsed out in a feild, far from the watchful eye of man.  When she came to she was in a small cabin, tucked neatly into a cot.  Her savior was no where in sight, but a small bowl of soup was left out for her.  As she ate the door of the cabin opened, causing her to drop the bowl and grab her weapon, even though she knew a bow would be useless.  A tall woman walked in, her red hair blowing in the breeze.  She stopped and stared at Noire, holding out her bow ready to attack.  "Going to shoot your own friend?" The woman teased, her voice sounding just like the one Noire thought she had lost long ago.  The archer fell to her knees, tears pouring from her eyes as she thanked the universe.  "Severa, I'm back."  
The woman held her friend in her arms with a smile, "I know."

 The red-haired woman explained that she had an employer to work for- she was the retainer of one Lady Camilla. Severa invited the shy archer to return to Windmire, Nohr's capital, with her, and ask the wyvern-riding princess to accept her as a retainer as well. Camilla could easily see Noire's skill with the bow, and as Nohr had so few archers, she would be a valuable asset to the kingdom. But a month later, disaster struck. Camilla's younger sister, Corrin, had disappeared from the kingdom, and had been found in Hoshido. When the Nohrian army raced to retrieve her, the princess explained that she would not return to Nohr. Instead, she would take the side of Hoshido, and her blood family, in this conflict.  

The war was long and bloody. Corrin and her Hoshidan siblings constantly slipped out from Nohr's fingertips, impossible to defeat as they moved around the continent. At last, Hoshido assaulted Windmire. Corrin's forces appeared near the canals, with Elise in tow. Lady Camilla ordered her small legion to attack and save Elise at all costs. The attempt was in vain. Camilla's personal legion was completely wiped out. Corrin could be heard ordering her troops to capture Camilla, alive. Noire remembered the day she had vowed to serve Lady Camilla. She had made the same vow that Severa and Beruka had: To protect their Lady Camilla, even at the cost of their own lives.

She supposed that she was carrying out this vow now, in this battle of fate. Beruka was the first to fall, to an archer with silver hair. Noire moved closer to Severa, thinking of even worse situations that they had pulled out of alive. But there would be no miracles today. As Noire fell to an onmyoji's curse, Severa rushed over to her, only to be impaled by the point of a Falcoknight's naginata. As Severa collapsed to the ground, Noire mused on the irony of it all. Their love had survived through the apocalypse, through many different worlds, yet they fell here, as soldiers, together.

**Author's Note:**

> The first paragraph is by my friend, while the second two are by me, the last few are by her as well ^^


End file.
